


Tobio-Cascadas

by japiera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Esta es una historia de una cosa llevó a otra, Gen, esto iba a ser originalmente un atsukage, intento de humor, necesito aiuda, no puedo conmigo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: No siempre es posible conocer el efecto que tendrá una acción, una palabra, en personas que no son cercanas, y en especial, si el catalizador es Kageyama Tobio
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Tobio-Cascadas

## Hoshiumi & Kageyama (& Chigaya)

Hoshiumi Kourai no era nada conocido cuando lo llamaron para aquella concentración en el Ajinomoto, y aunque no le sorprendía, se preguntaba cómo fue que los reclutadores dieron con su nombre. En fin, eso es lo de menos, pensaba Hoshiumi, la mejor publicidad es precisamente la que no se espera. Él, que era tan pequeñito, los sorprendería a todos. Él, sin dudas, se había ganado su puesto debido a su talento.

Kageyama Tobio tampoco había salido en ninguna revista, pero era alto, y Hoshiumi pensaba que Kageyama no tendría tanto mérito como él. Sin embargo, ocurrió una cosa muy injusta, y es que nadie pareció tan sorprendido de Hoshiumi como de aquel alto de Kageyama, y al final, su orgullo incontenible acabó explotándole.

—¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO? ¿DE VERDAD NO VAS A REACCIONAR A MIS INCREÍBLES JUGADAS? ¿ES QUE NO SE TE PUEDE IMPRESIONAR DE NINGUNA MANERA?

Hoshiumi había increpado a Kageyama varias veces con lo mismo, y no había comprendido ninguna de sus respuestas. Al final, Chigaya Eikichi pareció apiadarse, y resolvió su duda.

—Lo que pasa es que en Karasuno también tienen a un chico de tu estatura y que da unos saltos increíbles. Lo tuyo es algo que ya tiene bien visto.

—¿Qué me dices? ¿Kageyama prefiere a ese otro renacuajo que ni siquiera fue invitado al Ajinomoto?

—No —repuso Kageyama—. Tú también estás bien.

Pero, lo viera como lo viera, aquello sonaba a un insulto.

## Komori & Hoshiumi

Ya no quedaba nadie más en el baño. Al parecer, se habían distraído hablando de todo un poco. Después de una ronda interminable de preguntas sobre si prefieres A o si prefieres B, Komori Motoya arrojó su pregunta más polémica:

—¿Qué armador prefieres? ¿A Kageyama? ¿O a Miya?

Hoshiumi rascó distraídamente su barbilla, como queriendo darse importancia, y dijo:

—A Miya.

—¿De verdad?

—No es un asunto de técnica, porque ambos tienen un nivel altísimo —siguió dándose importancia—, pero con Kageyama es imposible conectar, no hay chispa. No hay ninguna chispa. En cambio, con Miya… bueno, tampoco hay chispas, pero es distinto.

—¿«Distinto»? ¿Qué significa eso?

—No puedes entenderlo, porque tú no eres un atacante —se defendió como pudo—. Es una cosa de conexión. Ya con tener en mi mismo equipo a Miya es bastante problemático. En cambio, con Kageyama… Miya es distinto, y ya está.

—Ah, ya veo…

En realidad, no lo veía.

## Komori & Sakusa

Sakusa Kiyoomi repasaba videos de vóleibol en su tableta cuando Komori por fin llegó a la habitación que compartían. Parecía más radioactivo de lo normal, lo que es decir bastante. Sin venir a cuento, le preguntó a Sakusa:

—¿A qué armador prefieres? ¿Miya? ¿O Kageyama?

—Kageyama —soltó sin siquiera pensarlo. Al ver que Komori parecía muy sorprendido, añadió—: no me cae especialmente bien, pero Miya… _ughhh no_. Tan solo pensarlo me da escalofríos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Tú no piensas que Atsumu es «distinto»?

—Cómo pude ser «distinto» alguien que tiene un gemelo. Motoya, estamos hablando de una persona que tiene una copia exacta de sí mismo.

—Hoshiumi dice que Miya es distinto.

—Pues Hoshiumi no sabe nada.

—Pensé que me podrías explicar qué es eso de «distinto». A mí también me pareció extraño, pero él dijo que yo no podía comprenderlo porque no era un atacante lateral. Tú eres un atacante lateral, y tampoco lo sabes.

Algo que no le gustaba a Sakusa, entre varias otras cosas que no le gustaba, era que pusieran en duda su intelecto.

## Sakusa & Ushijima

Y la duda no dejaba a Sakusa dormir. Le iban a aparecer ojeras. Se le hincharían las bolsas. Al final, acabó escribiéndole a Ushijima Wakatoshi, la única persona cuyo criterio valoraba.

Sakusa [23:15]: Wakatoshi-kun, ¿estás despierto?  
Ushijima [23:15]: Sí.

Sakusa se sorprendió. Aunque esperaba que estuviera despierto, al mismo tiempo le sorprendía que Wakatoshi-kun, la persona cuyo criterio valoraba, también estuviera desvelada, ¡un día de semana!

Sakusa [23:15]: ¿Por qué? ¿No es demasiado tarde?  
Ushijima [23:15]: Esta es la hora en la que suelo irme a la cama.

Bueno, razonó Sakusa, al fin y al cabo, Wakatoshi pernoctaba en los dormitorios de su escuela. No tenía que madrugar tanto para ir a las clases siendo que vivía allí mismo. Quiso pensar que se debía a eso, y no otros motivos (como, por ejemplo, que todos los Shiratorizawa eran _besties_ y Wakatoshi se divertía hasta muy tarde, sin él…)

Sakusa [23:16]: Sé que conoces al armador de Karasuno, Kageyama, y que también conoces al de Inarizaki, Miya. Si tuvieras que elegir entre ambos, ¿cuál prefieres?  
Ushijima [23:16]: Ambos son armadores muy capaces y hábiles, y creo que puedo coordinarme con cualquiera de los dos.  
Sakusa [23:16]: Es que aquí hay un niño que dice que prefiere a Miya porque es «distinto».  
Ushijima [23:16]: No puede ser distinto alguien que tiene un gemelo.  
Sakusa [23:16]: ¡Eso es lo que yo digo!  
Sakusa [23:17]: ¿Será porque…? Bueno, es una idea que he tenido… Este niño tiene un complejo absurdo y todo lo reduce a que «te voy a ganar, aunque sea bajito». A lo mejor siente que Miya comprende mejor sus dilemas que Kageyama, porque Kageyama eso de la empatía no lo tiene tan dominado.  
Ushijima [23:17]: No. En Karasuno hay un central que mide 160cm y hace muy buena dupla con Kageyama.

Definitivamente Sakusa no lo entendía.

## Sakusa & Kageyama

Sakusa intentó nuevamente hablar con Kageyama, aunque le doliera el páncreas.

—¿Es cierto que en tu equipo hay un central de 160 centímetros?

—¿Hinata se encogió? Nos medimos antes del campamento, y creo que su altura era más.

— _Aghh_ … olvídalo.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo intentaba.

## Kageyama & Hinata (& Tsukishima)

De regreso en Karasuno, de pronto, durante un descanso, Kageyama recordó aquello que alguna vez le preguntara Sakusa. Miró a Hinata Shouyou. ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Se había encogido? Pero, aguarda… tu hermana ya te ha explicado que hay preguntas que pueden de ser de mal gusto. No le preguntes a Hinata si acaso se ha encogido, o se enfadará.

—¿Te encogiste?

Eso, bien hecho.

—¡Qué estás diciendo! ¡Cómo me voy a encoger!

—Bueno… No es tan raro. La gente se encoge con la edad…

Instintivamente ambos miraron a Tsukishima.

—Sí, la gente se encoge con la edad, ¡dejen de mirarme!

Si lo decía el _sensei_ de la biología, no podía ser una mentira.

## Tsukishima & Yamaguchi

Pero el _sensei_ de la biología no tenía idea, y en el camino de regreso a casa, libre de testigos incómodos que pudiesen oírlo, se lo preguntó a Yamaguchi Tadashi.

—¿Es cierto que las personas se encogen con la edad?

—¿Cómo? ¿No fuiste tú el que le dijo a Hinata y Kageyama que la gente se encogía? Porque han estado hablando todo el día de ello.

—Bueno, no podía quedar en vergüenza delante de ellos dos, y mis abuelos se ven bastante bajitos.

Para Tsukishima, cualquier persona con una estatura bajo los 180 centímetros ya era baja. De todas maneras, lo buscaron en internet, y resultaba que era cierto. La gente, llegada una edad, se veía sobrepasada por la gravedad y comenzaba lentamente su camino hacia los infiernos.

Tsukishima había sido derrotado por Kageyama, y aquello acababa de aniquilar su autoestima.

## Yamaguchi & Yachi

A partir de ese día, aumentaron las horas que Tsukishima pasaba estudiando en la biblioteca. Se había vuelto obsesivo. Ya no le bastaba con su promedio perfecto, Tsukishima parecía determinado a superar incluso a sus propios maestros. Yachi Hitoka fue de las primeras en darse cuenta de ello.

—¿Es que acaso Tsukishima-kun ha decidido estudiar medicina?

Yamaguchi, que sabía perfectamente de qué iba todo, no sabía cómo defender a su amigo.

—A Tsukki realmente le interesan los bichos más que las personas, Yachi-san.

—¿QUÉÉÉÉ? ¿Pero? ¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Es que somos un estorbo para Tsukishima-kun?

—¡No! Quiero decir, que a Tsukki no le interesaría estudiar medicina. En tal caso, veterinaria le sentaría mejor.

Pero no fue suficiente para Yachi, quien sintió cómo le bajaba la presión y que le venía el desmayo. Por supuesto, no estaba haciendo bien sus roles de mánager. Tsukshima prefería pasar el tiempo encerrado en la biblioteca, lejos de ella. Quizá lo hubo ofendido de alguna manera. Quizá dijo algo que no debía. ¡Qué desastre! ¡Una mánager estaba para ayudar al equipo, no para desintegrarlo! ¡Y con las nacionales a la vuelta de la esquina! ¿Qué has hecho, Yachi-san? ¡Por todos los Kamis, qué has hecho!

Pero no iba a llorar, eso sin dudas lo disgustaría aún más. Debía rectificarse. Debía demostrar que era realmente una buena mánager. Debía ella misma solucionarlo, y reintegrar a Tsukishima en el equipo.

## Yachi & Saeko

Fue en una tienda de conveniencia que Yachi se encontró con Tanaka Saeko. No se habían visto hace tiempo, y se dieron un abrazado muy apretado.

—Qué haces por aquí, Yachi, ¿estás buscando algún regalo para un chico?

—¡No! ¡No se trata de eso! Es que Tsukishima-kun se ha enfadado conmigo porque no soy una buena mánager, y si no hago algo, acabará abandonando el equipo.

A esa conclusión había llegado Yachi después de darle vueltas al coco toda una noche. No importó lo que dijo Saeko, Yachi compró un pastel de fresa, porque esa era la única solución correcta.

## Saeko & Akiteru

Saeko fue corriendo al trabajo de Tsukishima Akiteru. Llevaba unos días buscando alguna excusa para verlo, y Yachi se la había obsequiado en bandeja. Esto lo hacía por Yachi, sin dudas.

—¡AKITERU! ¡AKITERU! ¡TIENES QUE HABLAR CON KEI-CHAN AHORA MISMO!

Y le contó, que Tsukishima y Yachi se habían peleado, y que Yachi estaba muy apenada y había comprado el pastel de fresa más gigante de la tienda.

—¿Por qué Kei se habrá enojado con Yachi?

—¡Por supuesto que no está enojado! ¡Es una estrategia! ¿No lo ves, Akiteru?

—¿Estrategia?

—Se está haciendo el interesante para llamar la atención de Yachi. ¿Cómo? ¿Todavía no lo ves? ¡A Kei-chan le gusta Yachi! ¡Y A YACHI TAMBIÉN!

—Imposible —replicó Akiteru, todo testarudo—. Mi hermano no es de los que se enamoran, Saeko-chan. Además, estos días mamá me ha dicho que ha estado loco estudiando porque parece que quiere aplicar a medicina. Cuando estás enamorado no te concentras en los estudios, es todo lo contrario.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera Akiteru creía en sus propias palabras. El posible enlace matrimonial entre su hermano y Yachi le hacía llorar terrones de azúcar.

## Akiteru & Kageyama

No estaba «interfiriendo en los asuntos de Kei» si solo se acercaba al gimnasio de Karasuno a dar un vistazo. Es cierto que ya estaba en una edad para tener novia. Y Yachi era una personita llena de luz. Solo quería ver(los). Quería ser testigo de aquel cuento de hadas. Ay, el amor adolescente. No hay nada tan prístino e inolvidable como el amor adolescente.

Allí estaba Kei, con sus gafas deportivas ajustadas, practicando servicios. Y Yachi, a un costado, junto a Kiyoko, registrando los resultados de aquella práctica de servicios.

«Vamos Kei, no seas tan frío. Dirígele alguna sonrisita a Yachi de vez en cuando», criticaba Akiteru en su mente «¡Cómo te gusta hacerte el interesante!»

Un balón salió despedido por la puerta abierta del gimnasio, y Kageyama corrió tras ella. Al reparar en Akiteru, lo miró dudoso, como tratando de recordar de dónde conocía aquel rostro. Ya era tarde para esconderse, y Akiteru decidió que lo mejor sería sacarle provecho a aquel encuentro.

—Soy Tsukishima Akiteru, el hermano de Kei. Tú eres Kageyama, ¿cierto?

El rostro de Kageyama se descompuso. Ningún Tsukishima podía ser agradable, y por mucho que aquel cara-de-angel sonriese, no podía ser algo bueno. Al ver que Kageyama no le respondía, Akiteru continuó hablando.

—Querría hacerte una pregunta…, ¿cómo se llevan mi hermano y Yachi?

—Pues… —Por la mente de Kageyama pasaron las imágenes que de todas las prácticas con el equipo… pero no había imágenes, realmente, porque nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en ellos dos—. No estoy seguro de que siquiera se lleven.

—¿Acaso Yachi no le compró un pastel a mi hermano?

—Ah, sí… Yachi-san llegó con un pastel de fresa el otro día. Creo que quería alentar a Tsukishima a estudiar veterinaria en lugar de medicina.

—¿Qué dices? ¿A Yachi le preocupa el futuro laboral de Kei? ¿Es que ya están pensando en casarse?

Y se fue todo azorado, a organizar la boda.

## Karasuno

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a mi hermano? —increpó Tsukishima a Kageyama, al día siguiente. Estaba harto de todo el mundo. Estaba realmente harto ya de todo.

—Que vas a estudiar veterinaria —respondió Kageyama, dudando. ¿O es que iba a estudiar medicina?

—No, no le dijiste eso. Le dijiste que Yachi y yo pensamos en casarnos, ¿por qué harías algo así? ¿Cómo puedes inventarte semejante chisme? ¿Y por qué, de todas las personas, se te ocurre decírselo a mi hermano?

—Espera —Hinata apareció de algún lado a encarar a Tsukishima—, ¿te vas a casar con Yachi? ¿con _nuestra_ Yachi? ¡Cómo pudiste! ¡Ni siquiera te hemos autorizado!

—¡No me voy a casar…! ¿Y por qué tendría que pedirte permiso a ti? No me hagas reír, mocoso.

—¡Yamaguchi! ¡¿Tú sabías que Tsukki se está sobrepasando con _nuestra_ Yachi?

Yamaguchi también apareció de algún lado.

—¡Tsukki! ¿Con Yachi? ¡No!

—¡Sí! —continuó Hinata— ¡Y piensa casarse con ella!

—¡Cómo pudiste, Tsukki! ¿Ni siquiera me lo cuentas a mí, tu mejor amigo? ¿Por qué tengo que enterarme de tremendo notición por Hinata? Detalles, ya. Cómo, cuándo, dónde, por qué. Detalles, Tsukki, ¡detalles!

—¡Pero de qué hablan! —Tsukishima no podía creer cómo se había desvirtuado todo. Era tal el tamaño de su desconcierto, que no fue capaz de articular ninguna otra palabra.

Y la bola de nieve continuó creciendo.

—Tanaka-san, Nishinoya-san, ¡Tsukki está mancillando a la Yachi! —gritó Hinata apresando a Tsukishima. La miniatura tenía una fuerza inexplicable. Tanaka Ryuunosuke y Nishinoya Yuu, quienes aparecieron de algún lado, fueron directo a atacar a Tsukishima. Esta vez, Yamaguchi no defendió a su mejor amigo. Al revés, alentaba a Tanaka y a Nishinoya

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Sugawara Koushi a Kageyama, quien hacía aparición junto a Azumane Asahi y Sawamura Daichi—, por qué pelean ahora.

—No estoy seguro… pero creo que Tsukishima no va a estudiar veterinaria.

## Tsukishima & Yachi

Fue fácil convencer a todos de que se trataba de un malentendido cuando apareció la mismísima Yachi en todo el dramón, y se arrodilló frente a todo el equipo, pidiendo disculpas a diestras y siniestras.

Así como Kageyama nunca había reparado en la interacción entre Tsukishima y Yachi, el mismo Tsukishima jamás se había detenido a pensar en cómo era su comportamiento hacia la mánager. Y, la verdad, luego de aquella teleserie, sentía una espina clavada en su pecho. Nunca se le había ocurrido que su comportamiento pudo, de alguna manera, dañar la susceptibilidad de la chica.

—¿Por qué…? —empezó a hablar Tsukishima a Yachi, pero al darse cuenta de su tono de voz, de normal ácido, trató de suavizar su tono—. Yachi-san, si te he dado la impresión de que… Bueno…

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué, de pronto, el cabello de Yachi brillaban con el sol de invierno? ¿Por qué era consciente del perfume que desprendía su ropa, de la manera en que debía levantar la cabeza, para mirarlo a los ojos?

Los ojos de Yachi brillaban como estrellas, y su corazón hacía _doki-doki_.

—Descuida, no tienes que decirlo. Yo tampoco me he comportado de la mejor manera. Tengo que dejar de inferir cosas de la gente.

¿Y por qué se tenía que disculpar Yachi? ¿Por qué ella?

Tsukishima salió huyendo, incapaz de hacerle frente a semejante explosión de belleza. De una cosa estaba seguro… como lo mirase, era culpa de Kageyama Tobio.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo... no tengo explicación para esto. No lo he pensado. Literalmente nunca lo pensé. Abrí un archivo word con toda la intención del mundo de escribir un AtsuKage y acabó convirtiéndose en lo que se ha convertido. Les pido que recen por mi alma, gracias.


End file.
